Embodiments relate to a photonic device, and more particularly, to a photonic device that is suitable for higher-speed operation and is easily manufactured.
Due to increasing demands for higher integration and large capacity electronic devices and increased use of multimedia information, photonic integrated circuits (PIC) using optical interconnections for communication between various components within a system are being used in a wide range of applications. A PIC conveys information as optical signals rather than electrical signals and includes a photonic device, such as an electro-optic modulator for converting an electrical signal to an optical signal, and a photonic device such as an optical receiver for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal. The electro-optic modulator and the optical receiver generally use diode-type electrodes to convert an electrical signal to an optical signal and vice versa.